Just Trust Me
by JCAL
Summary: FINISHED! Harry and Hermione had a fight over her marrying Malfoy...what happens when they meet again after 8 years? How will Harry react? HHR with bits of RL. Rated for minor abuse...
1. 8 Years Later

Another story for y'all who are waiting for me to update my other story…don't worry…I'll get it done…sometime…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Anything associated with Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just eternally grateful to her for creating them!**

**Claimer: I own Amanda!**

_Harry and Hermione were standing in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was their very last day at Hogwarts. Hermione's face was already flushed pink while Harry's face was turning red in anger._

_"You can't marry him!" Harry sputtered._

_"And who are you to tell me who to marry?" Hermione shot back._

_Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm your best friend! I know what's good for you and what's not!"_

_Hermione stomped her foot. "Just cause you're my best friend doesn't' mean you can tell me what to do!"_

_Harry sighed. "Hermione, just trust me, Malfoy doesn't love you. He's not right for you."_

_"His name is Draco! And how would you know that!" Hermione shouted back._

_"Whatever! There's going to be no love in your marriage!"_

_"What do YOU know about love?"_

_At this time, Harry thought, "I know that I love you."_

_All Harry said aloud though was, "Just trust me!"_

_"NO!"_

_Harry was taken aback._

_"You can't tell me what to do! I'm marrying Draco and there's not a thing you can do about it!" Hermione stormed towards the door then suddenly stopped and whirled around. _

_"I never want to see you again," she hissed. "And for goodness sake, comb your hair, you always looked ridiculous!" _

_Harry was so stunned he looked like he had been drenched with a bucket of cold water. After Hermione left, he fell to the floor and broke down in sobs as he realize she had just left for what he thought was forever._

8 years later…

Hermione Malfoy (A/N: Ewww…that totally doesn't flow!) was rudely awakened by Draco's shouting.

"Woman!" He bellowed from the kitchen. "It's already eight o'clock! Get up you lazy swine and make some breakfast for me!"

Hermione groaned and pulled the sheets over her head.

"Woman!" Draco shouted, "Don't make me come up there!"

Hermione quickly threw the sheets off her and scrambled out of her squeaking bed. She scurried across the dusty floor and pulled open the door to her rickety closet. If Draco came up, that would mean only one thing for her: a beating and a scolding. Hermione pulled out a red and tattered dress. After dressing and quickly brushing her hair, she made her way down from the attic. The attic was her room and contained nothing but a bed, a desk, and a closet. There were no windows.

As she started down the hallway, she began to think. _"What happened to my life?"_ She continued down the hall, which was decorated with paintings of the Malfoy family all sneering at her. The walls and ceiling were adorned with bright and shining chandeliers. Basically, everything was beautiful, except the attic, where she slept.

After her 6th year, Draco, for some unknown reason, started being nicer to her. He had asked her out and she said yes. After all, he had promised her the world and gave her hugs and kisses. She felt loved. Draco was the first person to make her almost forget about Harry. Almost. Harry had been nothing but a schoolgirl crush. At least, that's what Hermione had thought back then. Yet now, as Hermione Malfoy 8 years later, she found herself thinking about Harry Potter practically 24/7. Her brain and heart would scream at her for making such a stupid mistake in her 7th year. Any further thoughts she had about Harry were quickly pushed to the back of her mind as she entered the white and sparkling kitchen. Draco sat at the wooden round table, glaring at her.

"About time," he snarled. "Now," he mentioned to the stove, "make me scrambled eggs and pour me a glass of orange juice. NOW!" he roared.

As Hermione went to the stove, Draco stood up.

"No, no! Get the orange juice first!" he yelled, and then sat back down, glaring at Hermione with eyes full of hate, that used to be full of love.

Hermione's trembling hand took the orange juice from their refrigerator and poured a glass. Still shaking, she set the glass in front of her husband, accidentally spilling some. Draco growled, "Wipe it up…" Hermione obeyed her husband's command by wiping it with her already stained sleeve.

"Now, hurry up and make breakfast," Draco sipped daintily from his glass and leaned back in his chair. "No, not the Muggle way, you've already wasted enough of my time this morning by being too slow. Here's your wand."

Draco pulled a wand from his pocket and gave it to Hermione.

"Quickly now."

Hermione waved her wand and a plate of scrambled eggs appeared on the table. She handed her wand back to Draco. She was about to sit down across the table from him when he snarled.

"Don't…sit…down…"

"Why not?" retorted Hermione, "I'm tired." She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes widening as she realized her mistake.

With a roar of anger, Draco stood up so quickly the chair fell back on the floor.

"_What_ did you say?" his voice dangerous and low.

Hermione shrunk back in fear and braced herself to be punished. Draco walked around the table, his fists clenched, and face red. Hermione hugged her knees to herself and curled into a ball. _"Remember, he's only doing this because he wants to discipline you because you've been bad."_

Hermione shut her eyes tightly and lowered her head onto her knees, waiting for the slap. It never came. She opened her eyes and lifted her head up.

_Smack!_

Draco's hand made direct contact with her cheek. Seething, he went back to his chair. Hermione reached up and gingerly touched her cheek. It was swelling and turning red.

"Don't you dare talk back to me again…" Draco growled.

Hermione sat there, hand on cheek, watching her husband finish his breakfast. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, then pulled out his own wand.

"Scourgify!" The plate became sparkling clean.

"Lucky for you I did the washing," Draco said coolly. "I'm going out, stay in your room. Go on!"

Hermione started back up to the attic. After Draco was sure she had gone into her room, he locked the door, confident she wouldn't be able to get out. He then left for a wizarding pub, ready to get drunk and stay there for the whole day.

Hermione wept bitterly while sitting her bed. "What happened?" she cried out.

She wanted to get out of the house. Hermione started running back and forth in the room screaming. She couldn't stand it anymore. After 8 long years, she finally broke down. On her third round running, Hermione's foot stepped on a floorboard and created a little hole. She fell flat on her face. After laying on the ground for awhile and calming down, she clambered to her feet and rubbed her now bruised cheek. She turned around and her eyes fell to the small gap and gasped. In front of her eyes, in the hole, laid a wand! (A/N: Yes, I know, WHAT KIND OF PERSON KEEPS THEIR WAND IN THE FLOOR? Just bear with me…I know it's weird…there'll be something else weird later on too….) She could hardly believe it. This was her chance to escape her horrible, miserable life. Draco must've forgotten he put it there. She picked it up, still a bit unbelieving, but seized her chance. Hermione waved the wand at the door.

"Alohamora!"

The door unlocked itself. Hermione wrenched it open and ran down the hallway, her feet pattering. She practically jumped down the stairs five at a time. Finally reaching the front door, she pulled it open. The sunlight hit her hard and she blinked a couple times, adjusting to the bright light, something she had not seen in years. Dropping the wand, she ran to the sidewalk and threw out her right hand.

_BAM!_

The Knight Bus appeared immediately, and Stan Shunpike threw open the door.

"I'm Stan Shunpike and I'll…Why it's Hermione Granger!" He exclaimed, noticing the woman in front of her. "What happened to you?"

He also noticed her ragged clothing.

"Actually, I'm Hermione Malfoy now…"

Stan stood aside and motioned for her to come aboard.

"Whatever happened between you and 'Arry Potter?"

Hermione took a seat in a chair and looked around. She was the only passenger. She sighed wearily. "We got into a fight…"

"Why I was sure you two would get hitched!" exclaimed Ernie from behind the wheel.

"I'd rather not talk about it…"Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes.

"What happened to your cheek?"

Hermione opened her eyes to find Stan goggling at her.

"Draco…hit me…"

"What? That filthy little…" Stan made some violent gestures, reminding her of Ron.

"Stan, just relax," soothed Ernie. "Now, where to Hermione?"

"Well…I was wondering, do you know where Harry lives?" Ern and Stan gave each other a secret look.

"As a matter of fact…we do!" Stan agreed by nodding his head vigorously.

"The only problem is…" Hermione went back to resting her eyes. "I don't have any money with me…"

"Oh now, that'll be alright…consider it a special favor from us." Stan and Ern gave each other another look.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Hermione was weary but grateful.

"Alright Ern, take her away!" Ern slammed the gas and off they went, clattering loudly.

Hermione fell asleep while Ern and Stan talked quietly amongst themselves as not to disturb her. She woke up to a much more pleasant way than in the morning. Stan shook her gently by the shoulders.

"Miss Hermione, we're here."

Hermione looked out the window and saw a huge mansion. The front lawn was completely green and had beautiful fountains and statues. The gates were solid black bars, with 2 golden lions guarding them. The house was at least 4 stories tall. It was painted a light shade of beige. Hermione got up from the armchair. Ernie turned around in his seat to give Hermione a toothy grin.

"Harry Potter's residence, miss."

As Hermione walked off the bus dazedly, she missed the wink that passed between Ern and Stan. She stepped onto the sidewalk, her gaze still fixed on the house, or rather, mansion. As she walked up to the bars, a loud "Bang!" announced the departure of the Knight Bus. Suddenly without warning, the gates opened. Hermione quickly hid behind the base of one of the lions. A black car backed out slowly, but its driver was not Harry, Hermione was sure of it. After all, the man was elderly with white hair and white gloves. There was no way Harry could've aged so much over 8 years. As the car drove away and the gates started closing, Hermione quickly dodged between the enclosing space and made it. She made her way up the driveway to the white double-doors. Her trembling hand rang the doorbell. The bell rang throughout the house, but instead of the normal "Ding-dong!" it went "Visitor! Visitor!" in a robotic voice. (A/N: I told you! This is the other part that's really weird…but wouldn't that be cool? Ignore me….)

Hermione waited nervously, smoothing down her dress and trying to use her hair to cover her bruised cheek. _'Are you sure you want to do this?'_ she asked herself. Before she could answer herself, the door was opened by a woman in her mid-20's. She had brown hair and had much jewelry adorned on her. Her fingernails were painted red and she wore many rings. To Hermione's relief, the woman wore no wedding band.

After looking from Hermione's unkempt hair to her worn shoes, the woman spoke.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Her voice was very girly, reminding Hermione of Professor Umbridge in her 5th year at Hogwarts. She wondered if this woman was as bad as Umbridge.

"Umm…I'm Hermione…Err….is Harry Potter…"

"Honey? Who is it?" came a voice behind the woman. Hermione gasped. It was Harry's voice calling.

"Amanda? Who is it?" Harry's face appeared over the woman's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. Hermione's eyes met Harry's emerald green ones.

"Her-Hermio-Hermione?"

(A/N: Errr…I apologize for any typos and grammatical errors…my beta went on vacation…AGAIN….So…What do ya think? Should I stick a fork in it? Kill it? REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!)


	2. Harry's Reaction

Hi everyone! Something is fishy here….I've only got 6 reviews…and yet….122 hits? Something is not right! REVIEW! **_REVIEW!_** There, now we've got that settled….

Once again….**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter….it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Claimer: I own Amanda!**

Sunshinsusan: Why did you review 3 times? Oh well…more reviews for me!

RonluvHermione: Okeydokey then….

Ballet/rocknrollchick: Sorry, but Amanda might have to stay for a bit…don't worry she'll be out eventually though…

FairyWings101- Now you can see! (Points below)

Amanda turned around to look at Harry. "You know her?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Umm…yes, as a matter of fact I do. Would you mind leaving us alone for awhile?"

After making a little "Hmph!" sound, (A/N: Don't we all do that?) Amanda turned and disappeared into the house. For a moment all Harry and Hermione did was look at each other. (A/N: Note that this next part may be extremely pathetic seeing how I currently have no beta…Please don't laugh!) To Harry, underneath all those ragged clothes was still beauty. It told him a life of hardship. Hermione saw that Harry had grown more handsome over the years. He was smartly dressed in a black suit. His hair was still as messy as ever, but his glasses were now different. Harry could feel his heart beating faster and faster. What he wanted to do was hug and comfort Hermione so she could be soothed, but what he actually did instead hurt her.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Harry coldly.

Hermione felt deeply hurt and felt her heart almost break. But it wasn't over yet.

"I thought you said you never wanted to see my again?" Harry's eyes were ice cold. Hermione's pleading eyes looked up from his shoes to his face. As she did, her bruised cheek was revealed. Hermione thought she saw a flash of shock and pity appear in Harry's eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"What happened to your cheek?" asked Harry in a flat voice.

"Please, Harry…" pleaded Hermione.

"What happened to it?" he demanded.

Lowering her eyes to the ground again, she softly replied, "He hit me…"

"Malfoy hit you?"

This time, Hermione didn't bother to correct him about Malfoy's name. "Yes…"

Harry was infuriated (A/N: That is a word right?) but still showed no emotion outwardly.

"I see…and what are you doing here?" asked Harry quietly.

"Well…I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

Hermione let out a big sigh. "Forget it, it was a mistake coming here. I'm going to leave now…" She turned and walked off the doorstep.

"Wait, Hermione?"

Hermione turned around. "What?"

"Err…" Harry ran his hand through his hair and Hermione couldn't help but smile a little. "Do you need a place to stay or something?"

"Oh yes! Thank you!" Hermione ran up to Harry and threw her arms around him. He savored the moment and by the way she held onto him, he could tell that Hermione was in a lot of pain. Harry forced himself to step back slowly.

"Oh…sorry, I lost control."

"You can stay here for as long as you like…"

"Umm…thanks. I just need a break."

"Uh-huh…Al?" A young man walked up to the door. (A/N: No house elves in this fic!)

"Yes sir?"

"Please take our guest to the guest room and provide her with some proper clothing."

"Yes sir," Al motioned to Hermione with his white gloves. "Follow me, err…"

"Hermione."

"Miss Hermione, then."

Hermione stepped into the house following the butler, her eyes roving. This place was even grander than Draco's house.

Harry sighed deeply and after closing the door, sank into his favorite armchair in the living room. Hermione's appearance after 8 years was not what he had been expecting. He didn't know what to do. He knew he should be mad, but it was Hermione, the one woman whom he truly had loved. He just wasn't sure what to do. All that pain after she had left. It stayed with him for two years before he finally forced himself to move on. Yet like Hermione, he found himself thinking about the other. Harry was furious at Malfoy and he wanted to help Hermione. However, by "rights," he shouldn't have let her come in.

Amanda sidled up behind Harry, wrapped her arms around his neck, and made cooing noises. (A/N: Yuck!)

"Who was that-that…tramp?"

Harry's face flushed. "She's not a tramp!" he growled.

Amanda was taken aback, but then recovered. "Fine then, who was that woman?"

"She was a friend from Hogwarts…Hermione."

"You became friends with a beggar!" exclaimed Amanda in an incredulous voice.

"She's not a beggar! She used to be pretty…but well of course she still is….She was the smartest witch in our year…" Harry drifted off, his eyes glazing over as he recalled memories from Hogwarts.

Amanda let go of Harry. "Well, she'd better not mess up our life together. Harry? Earth to Harry!"

"Huh? Oh sorry…don't worry…she won't."

Amanda walked off, probably to go take another bubble bath filled with perfumes. No that Harry thought about it, Amanda was always dosed in large amounts of perfume that made her smell absolutely vile. The appearance of Harry's long-lost love set off a train of thought and his brain was soon full of questions.

'_Why didn't I try to find her? Why didn't I follow her when she left? Why did I choose Amanda?"_

Harry fell asleep promptly with his brain still going, "Why?…Why?…Why?"

Al had taken Hermione to the 2nd floor, giving her a tour on the way.

"This is Mr. Potter's room, Miss Amanda's room right across the hall. And this is the guest room right next to Mr. Potter's room."

Hermione thanked Al then went into the room. Inside was a real bed, a very nice and comfy one from the way it looked. Inside was also a beautiful mahogany closet. Hermione opened it up and discovered beautiful dresses and blouses. She let out a big sigh of relief the squealed in delight, jumping on the bed.

One floor below, Harry was woken by Hermione's girlish squeals. He smiled in remembrance.

"Sir?" All appeared in the doorway of the living room. "It's time for lunch…Bern's back."

Harry got up a bit dreamily.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry waved a hand at Al. "Go get our guest please."

Al bowed deeply then left to fetch Hermione. He knocked on the door raptly.

"Miss? It's time for lunch!"

The door was opened and Hermione stepped out into the hallway. Al was struck by her beauty. Hermione had changed into a beautiful blue gown. (A/N: A bit extreme for lunch eh? Oh well…) She had brushed her hair so that it fell about her shoulders smoothly. Now the young man recognized her. When Harry first hired Al, Al often saw Harry taking out an old picture album and looking at wizard pictures of him and another young woman. Harry would often sigh as he looked at them. Now, Al knew, this was the girl.

"Uhh…Al?" Hermione waved her hand in front of Al. (A/N: Poor Al…too much waving of hands…)

"Sorry miss, follow me please."

Al led her down the stairs to the kitchen.

An elderly man was at the counter unpacking some food. Hermione recognized him as the man who had driven the black car. He gave her a friendly grin, waved happily to her, and then continued with his work.

"That's Bernie, miss."

Al led Hermione to a big rectangular dining table. Above the table was a gold chandelier, the lights shining brightly, causing the table below it to sparkle and shine. The table had 3 seats, each place set with a plate, knives, forks, the lot. One seat was at the head of the table and two seats were across from each other to the side. Al seated Hermione in one of the two seats across from each other and then left the room.

Harry entered the room with Amanda on his arm, with her nose high in the air and a smirk on her face. She looked at Hermione as if to say. "Ha, I'm with Harry and not you!" Hermione merely looked down in her lap. Harry looked from Hermione's downcast face to Amanda's triumphant smirk and seemed to make the connection. He shot a glance at Amanda sharply, warning her to stop without making a word. She responded with a pout, but Harry merely ignored her and sat at the head of the table. Amanda made another "Hmph," sound and sat down grumpily in the seat across Hermione.

Bernie came in with a tray of food and was about to serve them when Harry stopped him.

"It's all right, she's a witch too."

Bernie nodded sharply, reached into his pant pocket, and pulled out a wand. He waved it and food went from his tray to their plates.

Harry looked around expectantly and said, "Well, let's eat."

Amanda and Hermione both dug in, with Amanda still glaring daggers at the other. None of the three spoke. The silence was deafening and awkward. Harry looked nervously from Amanda to Hermione.

Amanda, smiling evilly, cleared her throat. Hermione looked up.

In a bittersweet voice, Amanda asked, "So what was your name again?"

Harry gave her a sharp look. _'I already told her that.'_

Amanda ignored him.

Hermione quietly replied, "Hermione Malfoy."

"Malfoy eh? Isn't that the pureblood Malfoy family? Draco Malfoy? Is that your husband?"

"Yes…"

"Then what are you doing here?"

Hermione made no reply.

"Well? Why don't you go back?"

Hermione still didn't answer and stopped eating.

"WELL?" Amanda demanded.

Harry finally interrupted. "That's enough!" he said sharply.

Amanda quieted.

Harry glared at her. "Hermione doesn't want to go because she doesn't want to! So, I let her stay. Not that it's any of your business, seeing how it's my house. I don't have to let you stay either."

Amanda looked very insulted. Harry had never spoken to her like that before. _'It's all that blasted Hermione's fault!'_

Hermione pushed her chair back and stood back.

"I think I'm going up to the room now, I'm full."

Harry looked at her plate. It had barely been touched.

"No, just sit and eat. Ignore Amanda."

"No, it's okay. Really, Harry, I'm full." With that said, Hermione left the kitchen.

"See?" Amanda pointed out (A/N: No, not really pointed.)

"What? All I see is your ugly attitude. You have no right to treat Hermione like that."

"Well…I never…" Amanda sputtered. "You said she wasn't going to ruin our lives."

"She isn't. She merely revealed your true character."

"Whatever!" Amanda stood up so quickly her chair fell back. She left the kitchen without even looking back at Harry.

Harry was left sitting at the table looking from Hermione's seat to Amanda's abandoned seat. He sighed deeply.

Bern came into the room, surprised to only see Harry. Harry smiled disarmingly.

"Women…they're so bloody confusing eh?" Harry joked.

"Sure Mr. Potter…" Bernie cleared the entire table with a wave of his wand.

Harry looked hurt. "Hey! I wasn't done with my food yet!"

Bernie was in no mood to joke. "I'm sure you can manage, Mr. Potter."

Harry stood up. "I think I'll go talk to a special lady friend now…" As he passed by Bern, Bern heard him mutter, "Amanda…" As soon as Harry left the room, Bern smacked his forehead. "I do hope you'll choose the right person eventually Mr. Potter. And anyone with an eye could see that'd be Ms. Hermione. I dearly wish you'd open your eyes sooner or later…"

REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I want at least 7! Please! I'm begging you….If there isn't 7….I'll still update…just in a longer period of time….


	3. Bern's and Al's Lecture

Hey Guys! I know I said 7 reviews…and you gave me 7 reviews! But that just inflated my already-inflated head…So I need more! More you hear me? That will be touched on later….

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter…so don't sue. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Claimer: I own Amanda **

Reviewers! Thanks so much!

Animerockstar- Thanks for the review!

SpicySugar- What happened to Malfoy eh? Good question…I'll think about that…I'm kinda making this up as I go…

EmotionlessNightmare- I forgive you! But thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

Boattoy- thanks!

Emgurl- Thanks!

Queenofdiamonds1- Thanks for the review!

Sunshinsusan- THANKS!

Umm…here's the deal guys…the chapter is short…you are forewarned…seeing how I need to think about what's going to go on next…though I have a pretty good idea…it's just that I'm kinda overwhelmed with summer school…I have like 3 projects currently…so I gotta work on that…

Ummm…DUDES….and Dudettes…is that how you spell it? Oh well….404 hits….AND ONLY 13 REVIEWS?

I WANT MORE REVIEWS! PLEASE…I'm BEGGING YOU!

I WANT…10!

Anyway….on with the story…

Harry tiptoed down the hallway to Amanda's room. He knocked gently. Amanda opened the door. It looked like she had been crying when actually she had just splashed water on her face. (A/N: Disgusting, evil, vile woman!) Harry held out his arms.

"Look, sweetie, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Amanda rushed right into Harry's arms, pretending to sniff loudly. _'I knew he'd come…'_ (A/N: Insert evil laugh)

"Of course honey…"

Harry leaned down and kissed her "lovingly" and gently.

"Thanks, baby…"

Amanda pursed her lips and pulled Harry's head down and it turned into a full-blown make-out scene. (A/N: Sorry guys, I'm American…that's what we call them here…though you could pretend it said "full-blown snog.")

Harry fell for the kiss and thought he fell more deeply in love for Amanda. (A/N: NOT! But that's what he thought…) After all, he was a 26-year-old man. What kind of man didn't like it when a _physically_ attractive woman decided to kiss (A/N: Once again guys, America…you could substitute kiss for snog though…whatever you like) them senseless. Unfortunately, it was the physically attractive part that Harry fell for. It was a common mistake that men made, falling for the outside, rather than what's inside. The Boy-Who-Lived had made this mistake. (A/N: Aww…that's okay…he'll learn later…) He knew it was wrong, deep, deep down in his heart, but he couldn't think right now, seeing how his old crush/love had just appeared out of nowhere when he hadn't seen her for 8 years…and the fact his mouth was currently on someone else's.

Suddenly, the moment was broken by a loud sob, followed by a slam of a door. (A/N: I'll give you one guess to figure out who that was.) Harry and Amanda broke apart, confused. Amanda's eyes focused as she realized whom it had been. She stalked over to Hermione's door, leaving behind a dazed Harry.

"Well, honey, you're just going to have to get used to it!" Amanda shouted at the door. "No one loves you and Harry is mine! All mine!"

There was no answer. Amanda came back to Harry and placed her hands on his chest.

"Now, where were we?" she purred sweetly.

Harry gently pushed Amanda away. The moment had faded. Amanda became angry and was about to throw a temper tantrum when Harry saw the look on her face.

"I'm just not in the mood anymore…How about we go out for dinner tonight?"

Amanda immediately brightened up. A dinner would have to be in a public place, meaning that people would see her with the famous Harry Potter, otherwise known as the Boy-Who-Lived-and-Defeated-You-Know-Who.

"Does _she_ have to come?"

Harry thought about it and decided it was probably best to leave Hermione alone for the moment. His heart longed to be with her, but his brain was still a bit mad and wouldn't allow him to say yes. (A/N: Yes, I know, makes no sense whatsoever.)

"No, I guess not…" answered Harry sadly.

"Good…I have to get ready now." Amanda had brightened up considerably.

"So around six I'll meet you by the front door?"

"Six?" squealed Amanda. "I really have to go and get ready now." She ran into her room, leaving behind a bewildered Harry. He looked at his watch.

"But it's only 2!"

He walked away slowly. _'Women! So bloody confusing!'_

Harry went down the stairs slowly, still thinking. _'What about Hermione? Why did she cry out like that? Maybe I should go and talk to her. She doesn't exactly know about Amanda and me does she?'_

As he was about to walk into the living room, a pair of arms into a closet suddenly pulled him.

"What the-?"

Inside the closet, it was dark, but someone snapped on the light switch. It was a spacious closet, large enough to fit 5 people. And inside, were two other people besides Harry, an old man and a young man.

"Bern? Al? What are you doing?"

Al raised his finger to his mouth. "Please, sir, quiet."

"What the hell do you want?" exclaimed Harry.

Bern shushed him. "It's about Hermione and Amanda."

"What about them?"

"Look, sir, we're afraid you're making the wrong choice with Amanda." Al started. "Anyone could see that Amanda doesn't really love you. Hermione, on the other hand, really does. You can see it in her eyes. She loves you for who you are, not because you're _the_ Harry Potter or because you're rich."

"What? Are you trying to say that Amanda does?"

Bern spoke up. "Yes, we're afraid so, Mr. Potter."

"That is complete bull! Amanda loves me! She's told me before!" Harry couldn't believe he was arguing on behalf of Amanda, but nevertheless he continued to. "You have no right to say that!"

Al raised an eyebrow. "I thought just a few minutes ago you were telling Amanda she had no right to talk to Hermione like that."

"I was! And she doesn't!"

Bern sighed. Harry was still young, he still had many lessons to go through. "Look, sir, just trust me on this okay?"

"No! Hermione is just a friend okay? She has no feelings for me whatsoever, more than just a friend that is."

Al rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you decide to believe that. Now what about Amanda?"

Harry flushed. "I love Amanda and that is final. You two had better watch out for yourselves before I fire you and turn you out onto the streets!" He reached for the doorknob and flung the door open. Standing before him, was Hermione.

(A/N: Should I stop there? Nah, if I really want 10 reviews, I should keep going.)

She was in tears. She stood there looking at Harry.

"Harry?" her voice was in a whisper. "Is…that true? You love Amanda?" Without waiting for an answer, she ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door.

Harry stood there, his mouth open. He turned around to a slight cough. Al was leaning in the doorway of the closet, smiling.

"Well, you see sir? She does love you. She's jealous of Amanda."

"Whatever!" Harry closed his mouth and walked off to his favorite armchair.

Al stepped out into the hallway, followed by Bern. Both slapped their foreheads. Bern muttered to Al, "He's never going to get it is he mate?"

Al murmured back, "Let's hope he gets it. Neither of us want that snobby Amanda around right?"

"Right, but now ol' buddy, it's up to Harry to make the final decision." Both butlers went off to do their duties.

'_You know,'_ started a little voice in Harry's heart, _'she really does love you.'_

'So? If she really did, why did she marry Malfoy?' went another voice in his brain.

'That's a good question,' thought Harry.

_'Come on, Potter, you know Hermione. She's one of those, never- follow-a-guy type of woman. She's one of those determined and independent people. All she wanted to do was prove she was right.'_

'But she wasn't. And now you expect Harry to accept her again? After she broke his heart?'

_'Why not? Potter, you know deep inside you love her…'_

'So what? Amanda is much more pretty.'

_'Only on the outside! Look at Hermione! You can honestly she cares for you Potter!'_

'Why does this sound like Bern's and Al's lecture?'

_'Because they're right and you know it!'_

'Hmph! Whatever!'

Harry gripped his head. "Stop it!" he roared.

Al popped his head into the room, grinning. "Alright there Mr. Potter?"

Harry glared at him. "I'm fine, just go back…to do whatever you're doing."

After Al left, he leaned back in his chair and fell asleep, his brain and heart still arguing.

Okeydokey, must get back to homework and what not! Next chapter will be Amanda's and Harry's date, probably the second to last chapter…

10 reviews means update in 2 weeks

15 reviews means update in 1 1/2 weeks

20 reviews means update in one week.

I honestly think that I probably won't even get close to 20 reviews…probably only like 5…but maybe…okay 20 reviews means update by…July 2nd! So review!


	4. Realization

Hey guys….

Okay, many thanks to all the reviewers! Don't forget, reviews are very much greatly appreciated…

And the usual disclaimers…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Claimer: I own Amanda**

Animerockstar- well, don't forget what I said, it's based on how many reviews I get…

Sunshinsusan- Thanks!

SpicySugar- Well..the thing is that I get all these hits…and not as many reviews…and I figure if people _really_ want me to update…they'd review….so it's kinda based on that concept…well I guess you could say Harry's a bit out of character…but he's gotta be thick! Otherwise there wouldn't be much of a story…he'd just go running to Hermione!

Thanos Farok Seid- Thanks for the review!

rosemcgowanfan#911- Err….okay…maybe

Long-tall-texan- I know y'all are waiting for Amanda to get outta the way right? Well..don't worry that'll happen soon!

Risel- thanks for asking in a nice way… but anyway if I feel like it, I'll put him in….(That means I will…keep reading to find out!)

EmotionlessNightmare- Yeah, I should've warned you about that….I thought that it'd be confusing too if I were a reader….

FairyWings101- Thanks!

Miniprincess- she's gotta be that way so there's more of a story ya see…

Karlyn- Of course I'll continue…

Candy-coated sweetness- Thanks for the review! I like Bern and Al too…

Idbur- that possibility could very well happen…(grins) Stay tuned to find out!

Cryswes- Thanks for everything dude!

And the new chapter!

Hermione laid on the guest bed, crying. After hearing Harry make his confession about his love for Amanda, it was just then that she had really realized it for the first time; she was in love with him. But her heart had shattered after hearing him say that.

_'Well great job Hermione, now he knows that you love him!'_

'But you want him to know it don't you? So he can ditch that rich, snobby, disgusting, vile Amanda.'

_'But I just embarrassed myself in front of him!'_

'Oh, just shut up,' went the voice in her head. 'Just go to sleep.'

Hermione fell face forward onto the bed and buried her face in a pillow.

Harry stood in front of a mirror, three hours later, after having a restless sleep. He fiddled with his bow tie, trying to clip it. But the sight of seeing Hermione crying her eyes out in front of him still had its results. The innocent bow tie seems to mock at his shaking hands.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Harry picked up his wand and waved it, the bow tie fixed itself perfectly and comfortably around his neck. He waved it again and a dark blue coat came flying out of his closet and into his hand. He looked into the mirror for one last time when someone, or something spoke.

_'But what about Hermione?'_

"What about her?" Harry asked aloud. His mirror said lazily, "You know Bern and Al are right, she cares for you…"

"Why do I keep hearing this lecture over and over? From a mirror, no less!" Harry retorted, "And she doesn't love me! Our relationship is strictly platonic!"

His mirror fell silent. Harry wheeled out of the room and looked at his watch as he headed towards the front door. It was five minutes to six; Amanda should be here soon.

He leaned against the front door waiting. His thoughts kept going back to Hermione and the sight of her tears-stricken face replayed over and over in his mind.

He was interrupted by a vile smell. Harry saw Amanda coming, but she was still a distance away, and what was that _smell_? She was dressed in a hot pink dress, though it looked more like a piece of cloth than an actual dress.

She came to Harry and wrapped her arm around him, smiling. He finally realized what the smell was: Amanda's perfume. Harry gave her a disapproving look but Amanda failed to notice or ignored completely.

"Well then, let's get going," she said. Harry nodded hesitantly and held the door for her, ever the gentleman, and she walked out. Harry followed momentarily after taking a last look at Hermione's room and the closed the door behind him.

Amanda was already standing by the garage door, waiting for Harry to open it.

"Let's just Apparate there. Much easier, don't you think?" Harry took Amanda's hand and told her, "Just keep hold of me." (A/N: She does know how to Apparate, but she doesn't know where they're going see?)

They disappeared with a loud _Crack!_

They reappeared in a fancy room, lighted with chandeliers and the walls richly decorated and covered with wizard paintings. There were only a few people there, all dressed elegantly and chatting to each other. A man stood by the doorway, wearing a suit. Harry and Amanda approached him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, this way please."

The man led him inside the restaurant, where there were dozens of tables, all set up and covered with plates. It appeared that the restaurant took orders the same way it had happened at the Yule Ball. Customers were looking at their menus, and ordering at their plates, and it would then appear in front of them.

"Harry! Harry mate!" Harry saw a very familiar red-head waving frantically at him from a table.

"Ron!" Harry called happily, still holding on to Amanda's hand, made his way over to Ron's table.

"Hey, mate, how long has it been? Five years?" Ron grinned at him, then gestured to the woman next to him. "Meet my fiancée, Luna."

Luna smiled dreamingly and fixed her eyes upon Harry.

"Hello, Harry."

"Well, don't just sit there mate, pull up some chairs!" Ron waved his wand and two comfortable chairs appeared behind Harry and Amanda. Harry let go of her hand and sat down.

"Well, congratulations you two!"

"What about you Harry? Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Ron wagged his eyebrows in suggestion.

"Right, this is Amanda."

"Pleasure, I'm sure," Amanda sure didn't sound like she meant it and looked around at the other customers.

"So Harry, what's up lately?" Ron started.

"Harry," started Amanda at the same time in a whining voice, "how long is that girl going to stay at our house? Helena or whatever her name is."

"Her name is Hermione!"

Ron's eyes suddenly flickered. "Hermione? She's at your house, mate?"

"Yes," Amanda interrupted before Harry could answer. "And she's just about the ugliest, trampiest woman you've ever seen!"

Ron's ears started turning red at the tips, and his face flushed.

Harry could tell he was about to blow up on Amanda, when he suddenly said, "Ron, I've gotta talk to you."

Ron stood up abruptly, then followed Harry, still glaring through the corners of his eyes at Amanda.

"Ron, I don't know what to do! Hermione just shows up at my door and I offered her a place to stay. But the thing is, I think she likes me…

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course she likes you!"

"What do you mean?"

Ron's eyes bugged out. "She never told you? She told me way back in fifth year. You've got to get with her mate! Amanda isn't right for you."

Harry sighed then ran his hand through his hair. "Not this again…"

Ron looked sharply at him. "What do you mean?"

"My butlers, my conscience, and my mirror have already given me this lecture…"

"Well, then they're all correct! You must! Don't you see Harry? She really does love you! Just think about it for a moment."

Harry fell into silence and racked through his brains, starting from first year all the way to their last year, then to this morning. The way Hermione smiled happily at him and stood by his side through the seven years, encouraging him before every Quidditch match, and gave him helpful suggestions on everything from surviving to homework and even girl problems (Cho Chang), like how to get a date. He also remembered how sad and disappointed Hermione was when he went out with girls, although, Harry recalled, she always put up a brave and convincing front.

Suddenly, he realized it. She did love him, and he _loved _her. Not as a friend, but really, truly love her. His eyes glazed over, and Ron could tell he had finally realized it.

"Well then, mate, I do think you've got somewhere to go then, right?"

"Right, hold on, just a second." Harry rushed back to the table and to Amanda.

He tapped Amanda at the shoulder, who had been currently listening to Luna explain about Crumpled-Horn Snorkacks.

"I'm sorry, Amanda," Harry smiled sweetly though the glint in his eyes suggest otherwise, "I'm leaving now…and you're not coming with me." His smile disappeared and his eyes started flaming. "In fact, never, ever, come back to my house again!"

Amanda was shocked. "Well, but…I…I…I never!"

Harry rushed towards the door when he turned back and decided to say one more thing to Amanda. "By the way, that perfume, was it made from manure? It certainly smells like it." And he hurried outside and Disapparated.

"Well, just to let you know, this perfume is the most expensive one there is!" Amanda shrieked even though Harry had already left.

She screamed and yelled uselessly until finally a waiter came over and said, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid you're disturbing the other customers here, please leave…now…"

In a huff, Amanda stood up, grabbed her expensive purse, and stalked out the door.

Ron who had been watching everything with a wide, open mouth, sat down next to Luna again.

He turned his head to her. "Is it just me…or does Amanda remind you of a Crumpled-Horn Snorkack?"

Luna just smiled serenely.

Harry burst through the front door of his house, nearly knocking over Al as he rushed up the stairs.

Al steadied himself, and decided to find Bern.

"I think our Mr. Potter has finally realize the truth…" Bern nodded, smiling a bit.

Harry stood in front of Hermione's room, waiting to catch his breath. He smoothed his jacket, fixed his bow tie, and took a deep breath. Then, he was about to raise his fist and knock on the door, and when his hand was inches away…

_BAM!_

A/N: HAHA! A cliffie for all y'all!

Err…let's just apply the same rules for the next chappie alright? And if you don't know them, just look it up in the previous chapter…I'm too lazy to type them up again…


	5. Malfoy!

And the beginning of another chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! Remember they are greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter.**

**Claimer: I own Amanda**

Emgurl: Believe it! Keep reading to find out what happened!

Sunshinsusan: Thanks for the review

Kate: Keep reading!

SpicySugar: Yeah, I can kinda tell you're really happy

Jarno: Thanks for the review!

AnonimousXoXo: Doesn't everyone?

Idbur: (grins) you're totally right!

Book lover990- Wow, you're the only person that's ever said that that I've seen…

FairyWings101- Thanks for the review!

Yongweeperson- Thanks!

Waking dark- Keep reading to find out!

Harry&me- Thanks for the review!

Candy-coated sweetness- I think that's the end of Ron. Sorry….Well, not like _his_ end…like his death, just the end of that you'll see him….right

Twinsies- Er, I'll try to.

ImmortalJuliet- Keep reading!

LaLa09- Thanks for the review!

GoldenWiings325- Thanks!

Well, I hope all of you really appreciate this chapter…it's really early in the morning. But I decided that since I love all my reviewers so much, that I would get up early to type up the chapter! And plus, I'm not in exactly the best of moods….I mean, who wouldn't be, if their whole family was falling apart? Yeah, me and my little bro, well…not so little anymore considering the names he called me and the rude hand gestures…had a fight yesterday that ended quite badly…..And my parents, well, let's not even go there….

ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!

The door suddenly flew off its hinges and slammed into Harry's face, knocking him flying across the hallway and smashing onto the wall. He slumped to the floor, his glasses askew. After a few moments, he shook his head to clear it, and stood up, pushing the door off himself.

"What the hell was that?" he muttered.

"Potter," came a sinister voice from the doorway. Harry looked up in confusion. In front of him was none other than Draco Malfoy, his wand pointed straight at Harry's chest. Behind him in the room was Hermione who was tied up in ropes and sitting on the ground, tears running down her face at the sight of both Malfoy and Harry.

"Harry!" she screamed, struggling to free herself.

Harry reached slowly into his inside coat pocket for his wand, stalling for a bit of time.

"What do you want?" he growled.

Malfoy stepped out into the hallway, never lowering his wand. "What do you think I want Potter", Malfoy spat out, "I want my wife, that's what I want!"

Harry gripped his wand tightly, then replied back angrily, "Hermione doesn't deserve to be your wife. You treated her like dirt!"

Malfoy shrugged. "What I do with my wife is none of your business, Potter." Harry swept out his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Malfoy blocked it with a shield spell. "Nice try, Potter, but do you really think I am this weak?" He began to circle around Harry, his eyes in slits and his mouth twisted into a malicious smile.

Harry followed him by rotating on the spot, never taking his eyes off Malfoy, his wand still pointed directly over him.

"How did you get in here?" demanded Harry.

Malfoy snorted. "Why? Was it supposed to be difficult?"

Harry's eyes glinted. "Yes," he said forcefully, "the wards were supposed to be up and it's impossible to Apparate into the mansion."

Malfoy threw his head back and laughed, that second costing him an injury.

"Impendimenta!"

Malfoy was knocked off his feet and flew ten feet backwards. Harry advanced towards him, wand still raised.

Malfoy got up quickly, wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth with a sneer, and pointed his wand at Harry's chest.

"You forgot, Potter, that it is easy for someone like me to get in. You also seemed to have forgotten that the Apparition ward doesn't work when the window is open. (A/N: Lame, I know, just leave me alone…and keep reading.) Hermione, or should I say, Mrs. Malfoy, opened the window for a bit of fresh air I suppose, and in I came."

Harry glared at Malfoy, then shouted the first thing that came to mind, "Tarantallegra!"

Malfoy's legs started dancing about wildly.

"You'll pay for that Potter! _Crucio!_" Malfoy shouted as he danced about wildly in the hallway. Harry ducked as the spell nearly missed his head.

In the second Harry was ducking, Malfoy uttered the counter-jinx for his uncontrollable legs, and soon he was back in control of his whole body.

As soon as Harry turned his head back to Malfoy, Malfoy yelled again, "Crucio!"

This time, Harry took the spell straight to his chest. He dropped to the floor, writhing in agony and screaming in pain.

Behind him, Hermione had somehow inched into the hallway and she screamed at the sight of Harry thrashing around on the floor.

Malfoy took the spell off, then slowly walked towards Harry, who lay on the ground, panting.

"That was just for taste, Potter. You also might be wondering why your butlers aren't coming to the rescue. I, being the genius that I am, put the Imperius curse on one of them, Bern, who had probably by now, Stunned your other servant. Though, I am wondering why he has not come up yet." Malfoy peered into the hallway past Harry and in a split second, Harry leapt up and shouted, "Locomotor Mortis!"

Malfoy's legs sprung together and he fell down backwards.

Harry turned and ran back to Hermione, waving his wand and cutting the ropes that bounded her. He helped her get up and she leaned against the wall.

Hermione was still crying, and in between sobs, she gasped out, "I'm sorry, Harry…I'm so…"

Harry quieted her. "It's all right, it's okay," He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, when a Stunning spell hit him in the back. Harry's arms loosened and dropped. He had fallen backwards, unconscious.

Hermione screamed in fear and looked around wildly, trying to find a wand. Malfoy had all his attention on Harry, smirking at his victory, and she took that moment to seize Harry's wand, which was lying on the floor, at the same time making sure Malfoy does not notice her movements.

Malfoy smirked as he stepped closer to Hermione, kicking Harry's body aside. "So, _you_ might be asking how I know you were here?"

(A/N: **WARNING. A bit of HBP spoiler ahead**.)

"How?" she whispered hoarsely, pointing the Harry's wand at its owner and focused to cast a nonverbal counter-curse for the Stunning spell, Enervate. She saw, with relief, from the corner of her eye that Harry is slowly gaining consciousness.

Malfoy, unaware of anything going on, pronounced with glee, "Simple. When I came home, I found this!" Malfoy revealed her the wand in which she had used to escape, and waved it in front of her face.

"As soon as I saw it, I knew you had gone. Although it took me a while to figure out you'd come to your sweet, beloved Harry's place."

"I thought you were a genius, Draco." Hermione retorted mockingly.

Malfoy snarled. "Why you little…I ought to…"

"Ought to what, Malfoy?"

Malfoy whipped around to find Harry's wand being threw across by Hermione and it landed safely in Harry's hand. Faster than he could blink, the wand pointed at him. Harry roared, "Sectumsempra!"

Malfoy found himself covered with blood as it spurted from his face and chest. He started turning pale, and he stumbled backwards, nearly knocking into Hermione, who dodged out of the way. Malfoy raised his hand to touch his chest and it came away bloody and crimsom.

He was gasping for air now. "Potter," he whispered roughly, then he waved his wand at Harry.

Harry immediately fell to the ground and cried out once again in agony and pain as he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse.

Malfoy still managed to grin evilly and sneered at Harry's face, contorted with pain. He halted the curse to heal his wounds, waving his wand over his chest and muttering incantations, which soon stopped the bleeding. Once he finished, Harry was, again, under the curse and crying out in pain.

Hermione looked down helplessly at the ground, waving her hands uselessly. She could not do a thing, seeing how Harry was still twisting about on the ground in pain, his wand forgotten but still gripped tightly in his hand.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's last hope flew away with his wand into the hands of Malfoy.

"I think we should leave Mr. Potter alone for the moment. Now, if you would, Mrs. Malfoy." Malfoy stowed Harry's wand in his pocket and pointed his at Hermione. Using his other hand, he beckoned her to come to him.

Hermione gave a last pleading look at Harry, who was close to unconscious after the last Crucio he had withstood.

"Hermione," growled Malfoy, his voice low. "Come along."

Hermione reluctantly dragged her feet over to Malfoy, never raising her eyes and meeting his eyes. She knew she would be in big trouble as soon as they got home. She was going to pay for causing Malfoy all this trouble.

"You're right, you are going to get into big trouble, but, let's leave Mr. Potter alone and we'll settle this at our house."

Malfoy gripped Hermione's wrist so tightly that she winced in pain, and then Apparated back to his house leaving Harry who still flailing about on the floor, the pain almost pushing him to the point of death.

A/N: Okay, so I lied, this isn't going to be the last chapter…was anyone else sincerely disappointed by the outcome of HBP? Well, I suppose all of us h/hr shippers were very disappointed. But hopefully, JK Rowling will listen to our side…right?

Errr…same system follows I guess… Till next time.


	6. Just Trust Me

Soo sorry guys! My beta who's on vacation, went on another, where she couldn't access interent, I'm guessing, so she couldn't beta the chapter, andI wanted it to be perfect so, I waited till she came back...Also, my friend whom I haven't seen for awhile came over and slept over for two nights straight…and we also went…erm…camping, in a way…except we only actually spent two hours exploring and at least six hours on the car…and we came back that day…and later we went to the beach…but anyway, I'm sure y'all are waiting for this chapter so, I'll get on with it…wahh….it's the last one!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter.**

**Claimer: I own Amanda…**(but thankfully, she's not in the story anymore)

UGH…I'm SO PISSED ABOUT THE WHOLE JKR INTERVIEW…I'VE GOTTEN INTO HUGE ARGUMENTS OVER IT….

I'd do reviewer replies...but according to some people, it's not allowed? So I'm not going to...

But, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

I'd just like to say one thing: I totally think that JKR might've been a bit lazy, (please forgive me for saying so!), because she went with the obvious pairing, r/hr, so there'd be no problems…I mean, Harry wouldn't be jealous and everything would be fine…but if she went with h/hr..(yeah, right), then she would've had to deal with the whole Ron being jealous thing…and that's not what she wants in HBP probably, just the whole Horcrux stuff was probably the main point…

Argh, I keep forgetting to do this! But I've finally remembered this time! **THANKS SO MUCH TO MY BETA…A LOT A LOT A LOT! WITHOUT HER, THERE WAS NO WAY I'D CONTINUE WITH THE FIC…I WAS REALLY DISAPPOINTED ABOUT THE H/HR SINKING…BUT SHE WANTED ME TO CONTINUE…SO WITHOUT HER, YOU WOULDN'T BE READING THIS RIGHT NOW! DON'T FORGET TO PUT A BIG THANK YOU TO _CRYSWES_ IN YOUR REVIEW!**

(of course, you don't have to, but just trying to emphasize that she helped A LOT...)

_Finally_, on with the story…wah…the last chapter!

As Harry lay on the ground, hovering between life and death, Malfoy and Hermione had Apparated in front of the Malfoy manor. They landed just outside the Anti-Disapparition shield and the charm blocking out anyone that wasn't a Malfoy. Malfoy, still keeping a firm grip on Hermione's wrist, impatiently waved his wand and disarmed all protection spells. Dragging Hermione behind him, Malfoy stormed past the gates that opened automatically, up to the front door, and burst into the manor. In his anger and rage, he forgot to place the spells back up again. Hermione staggered behind Malfoy unwillingly as he dragged her up the stairs relentlessly. Pulling open the door to Hermione's room, he sneered at her and threw her inside. Hermione stumbled forward and collapsed in a heap, crying. She kept her back to Malfoy, who was standing at the doorway, even though she knew he had his wand pointed at her. The tears streamed silently down her face as she thought, 'I guess this is the end.'

Malfoy was still seething and through gritted teeth, he whispered harshly, "You're lucky that I won't kill you right now or even press charges for cheating on me!" His voice had grown to a roar and Hermione was reminded of a ravenous lion. Hermione whipped around, her eyes glaring. Her face was now dirt and dust covered, her beautiful dress torn and ragged. She screamed, "You're lucky that you don't get thrown in Azkaban for using Crucio on Harry!"

Malfoy's eyes turned to slits. "How dare you mention Potter's name in my house. This is for your cheek! Crucio!"

Hermione screamed in agony and pain for only a couple seconds before Malfoy took it off. Then he abruptly turned his back on her panting form, laid spread-eagled on the ground, and slammed the door. He walked off in a much better mood, smirking and whistling, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Hermione didn't move from her position. She lay there crying, knowing that marrying Malfoy had been one of her greatest mistakes, perhaps even the most painful. She knew now that there was no hope for her…or so she had thought.

Back at Harry's manor, Harry was still lying on the ground, wanting to give up, when Hermione's smiling face suddenly appeared in his mind. Reminded of his mission, he struggled to sit back up, only to fall back down again, still panting.

All of a sudden, he heard a sudden noise from the stairway. Bern came stumbling up into the hallway, his eyes rolling and unfocused. He seemed to have great trouble walking.

Harry lifted a trembling hand towards him and whispered, "Bern."

Bern was carrying a wand loosely in his left hand. Looking at Harry, he lifted the wand and pointed it towards his face.

Harry first thought that Bern was drunk then he faintly realized that Bern was still under the Imperius Curse. Luckily, Harry had taught both his servants how to throw the curse off as a requirement for the job. However, Bern always had a bit of trouble shaking it off for it always took him a while to do so.

"Come on, Bern, you can do it," he whispered hoarsely with his eyes clouding.

Bern came closer to Harry, his wand still in his hand, pointed to the floor. It looked as if it will fall out of his hand any moment. He locked eyes with Harry, then suddenly, his wand flew up again.

"Nooooo!" screamed Bern. From his facial expression, Harry could see he was fighting with all his might. Harry was also fighting hard to stay awake, although he thought if it would be kinder to let him die unconsciously.

With his trembling wand pointed to Harry's chest, Bern opened his mouth and said, "Avada…"

"No!" Bern dropped his wand and gripped his left hand with his other, still trembling. Crouching down on the floor, he seemed to be sobbing.

"You can do it…" whispered Harry quietly.

Then, Bern stood up, shaking his head and clearing his mind. Harry interpreted it wrong for he thought Bern was giving up, though Harry could not blame Bern for wanting to give up.

Then, suddenly, Bern noticed Harry who was lying on the ground. Bern seemed to not be in agony any more, though Harry wasn't sure if that was because he had thrown it off, or because he was now completely under the Imperius Curse. Harry desperately hoped for the former.

Bern picked up his wand and knelt down by Harry, who shut his eyes tightly.

"Sir, are you all right?" Bern whispered hoarsely.

Harry's eyes fluttered open in relief. Letting out a big shuddering sigh, he replied, "Yes, I'm fine, thanks. But I _must_ get to Hermione."

"Yes sir, I know that. But first we must help you." Bern took Harry's arm, helping him get up, and Harry thanked Bern gratefully. As soon as Harry was on his two feet, leaned heavily upon Bern, who struggled a bit, but managed to keep his balance, still supporting Harry.

Bern slowly and painfully guided Harry towards the stairs. Bern could see that Harry was still in excruciating pain. (A/N: Just a random note, the word "excruciating" is in honor of my friend…not like she died or anything, just one of my oldest friends, and she loves the word!) They stopped every few steps and when they finally reached the top of the stairs, Harry remembered something and turned weakly to Bern.

"Where's Al?"

"Well, sir…well, you see, before I could shake off the Imperius Curse, I…well, I Stupefied him."

Harry grinned, surprisingly.

"Well, as long as you didn't kill him. And I'm glad I taught both of you how to throw it off. See, it wasn't that hard."

Bern snorted and muttered, "Yeah, right" under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing at all, sir."

They continued down the stairs, painfully. Finally, Bern reached the living room, where he dumped Harry in his armchair.

"Wait here, sir. I'll go and Enervate Al."

Harry shut his eyes and rested. He wanted to find Hermione as quickly as possible, but knew that he couldn't until he was fully restored back to health.

Both Bern and Al came back quickly. Al was looking a bit stunned and weary, but he grinned at the sight of Harry.

Hurrying over, and pulling out his wand from his pocket, he joked to Harry, "You're lucky that I took a Healing class in my school."

Waving his wand over Harry's body, he healed any bruises or cuts that Harry had acquired from his fight with Malfoy while Bern stood and looked on.

He also muttered another spell, one that Harry didn't recognize. He suddenly felt completely energized and felt totally alert.

"Whoa," he said, getting to his feet. "what spell was that?"

Al stood up straight and stowed his wand away in his coat pocket.

"Just something I picked up from school."

"Well, whatever it is, it definitely helped, because now, I can go after Hermione. I must help her."

"Sir, would you like some help? Al and I would be glad to assist you." Al nodded eagerly.

"No, thanks guys, I'll be fine. This is something that I've got to do alone." Harry took off for the front door and ran down his driveway.

Bern and Al looked at each other. "Why didn't he just Disapparate?" wondered Al aloud.

Harry ran to the edge of the street and flung out his right hand.

_Bang!_

The Knight Bus appeared in front of him.

"Good evening, my name is…" Stan started before he was interrupted.

"Move aside," snarled Harry as he forced his way past him.

"Well, I never..." Stan followed after Harry into the bus. Ern turned around from the wheel and took one look at Harry's face.

"Mr. Potter! Why, Mr. Potter, what ever is the matter?"

"Get me to Malfoy's manor, quick!"

Ernie noticed the urgency of Harry's voice and nodded firmly.

The Knight Bus took off crazily, going faster than it had ever before. (A/N: that's really really fast!) Harry merely paced the length of the aisle, looking nervous, but angry at the same time.

Stan stared at Harry. "So, you mind tellin' us wha's goin' on?"

Harry stopped his pacing and gave Stan a piercing look.

"Just asking!" protested Stan.

"All right," said Harry. "Hermione Granger came to my house, and I didn't know what to do, if I ought to take her in or just leave her, like she did to me eight years ago. I let her stay, because I felt sorry for her. Later, Amanda, my girlfriend, and I went out to dinner, but when I came back, Draco Malfoy was in my house. He came to get his wife, Hermione, back. While at dinner though, I finally realized that I loved…and still love­­ –…" Harry's rambling was cut off by a deafening sound as he whipped his head around.

_Bang!_

The Knight Bus arrived abruptly in front of the Malfoy manor.

Hurriedly, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a large amount of gold and shoved it into Stan's hands.

"Sorry, gotta go!" Harry tore out the door and into the night.

Stan stared at the Galleons in his hand and then turned to stare at Harry, looking very baffled. Finally Stan came to his senses and yelled out the open doors, "Hey, this is too much!" When Harry didn't respond, he sat down in his chair, shaking his head, and looked to Ern. Stan asked, "Did you get anything of what he said?"

Ernie shook his head and happily replied, "Nope!"

"Take 'er away then, Ern! We'll leave Mr. Potter to his business." Stan pocketed the gold cheerfully.

Harry gazed up at the manor.

"Wow," he whispered, shocked by the castle's size.

_'But then again, they are the Malfoys.'_ Ridding his head of the thought, he walked up slowly, approaching the gate, hoping that there wouldn't be some kind of charm around the manor. Surprisingly, Harry made it all the way to the gate without being thrown backwards, away from the house. Now, it was easy to get in.

Using a spell, he widened the gates' bars so he could slip through them. He ran up the driveway, and realized that he couldn't just burst through the front door.

_'No, I'll need another way to get in without Malfoy noticing. Let's think…where would Hermione be? Considering the way he treats her, she certainly wouldn't be living in a huge, special, master bedroom. No, knowing Malfoy, he'd probably put her…in either the basement or the attic.'_

A quick search around the manor proved that there was no basement. Looking up, Harry realized that Hermione was probably up in the attic.

He Disapparated up to the roof. Catching his balance, he looked around for an attic window.

Suddenly, he noticed a window, the highest and smallest window, which only had a tiny stream of light flowing from it. He knew that would be Hermione's "room."

A swift look confirmed this and he knocked gently, ever so gently, on the window glass.

Hermione, who hadn't moved from her spot, was still laying on the ground when she heard the knock. She was frightened to move at first, but the knocking persisted.

She got up slowly, hiding at the bed's foot, seeing how the window was at the bed's head. She peeked above the bed to see Harry crouched by window, still knocking.

She gave a yelp of surprise, but quickly muffled it with her hand. Scrambling over the bed, she opened it quickly.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione let Harry come in, and then hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry for not listening to you, I know that you were right now…Please, you've got to help me."

Harry hugged her back, muffling her voice against his chest.

"Shh…" he said soothingly, "it's okay, I'm going to help you get out of this mess."

Hermione hugged him even harder. "Thank you so much!" She almost squealed with delight, but knew Draco would hear it and investigate. Without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek.

Harry was shocked, but then let go of Hermione, who was now standing in front of him, blushing.

"I've got to go and find…"

Suddenly, the door to Hermione's room/attic flung open. There stood Draco Malfoy, absolutely seething with anger, and his wand was pointed at Harry and Hermione. Harry swiftly put Hermione behind him.

"What…are…you…doing…in….my…house…Potter?" His voice was trembling with anger. Without waiting for him to answer, Draco shot a Killing Curse at Harry.

Harry, thinking quickly, turned around, put his arms around Hermione, and forced her to the floor. The Killing Curse exploded into the wall behind them, leaving a gaping hole.

Harry scrambled onto his feet and shouted, "Sectumsempra!" Malfoy's chest started spurting with blood again. As he was distracted with the blood, Harry turned around to Hermione who was still on the floor and shouted, "Hide!"

Hermione clambered under the bed. (A/N: Ugh, sick, under the bed, but where else?)

When Harry turned back to Malfoy, he had already healed himself and was glaring hatefully at Harry.

"Crucio!" bellowed Malfoy.

Harry ducked and dodged. Then, jumping again, he shouted, "Sectumsempra!"

_'Let's see…if I use Sectumsempra enough times…Malfoy will have too much blood loss…he'll faint…or even better, die…'_ Harry had barely finished thinking when Malfoy, not bothering to heal the cuts, roared, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry dodged by rolling onto the bed and flipping on to the other side as a green jet of light flew out the gaping hole. In the second he did so, Malfoy healed himself. Draco just remembered that Hermione was under the bed, walked to the opposite side of the bed, glaring and panting at the same time.

Unexpectedly, in one fluid motion, he reached under the bed and grabbed Hermione's arm, forcing her in front of him. Draco raised his wand to the side of Hermione's head. She shut her eyes and began to sob relentlessly.

Draco chuckled evilly. "Well now, Potter, wouldn't want your precious Mudblood to die, would you now?"

Harry raised his wand even further. "Let…go of her…"

Draco laughed again. "Or else what Potter? In case you haven't noticed, there's no way that you'll be able to hit me without hitting your oh-so-special Hermione…"

Harry knew it was pointless, and that Draco was right. _'But what to do? It looks like a stand-off…I've got to get him without hurting Hermione…'_

Before Harry could think of a plan, he heard footsteps pounding along the hallway and towards the attic. He whipped his head in the direction of the doorway.

Draco moved his wand from Hermione's head to Harry's body. Taking careful aim, he grinned evilly, then said, "Avada…"

"Harry! Watch out!" screamed Hermione.

Harry, trusting Hermione and his instincts, ducked to the floor. The footsteps were coming closer. It sounded like there were two people. (A/N: I'll give you three guesses as to who they are!)

"Shut up, Mudblood!" screamed Draco at Hermione. As much as he wanted to kill her right away, he knew that Harry would want to save her…and Draco wanted to have as much fun as possible before he actually killed the both of them.

Harry, lying on his back on the floor turned his head towards the doorway again, a shadow stepped up to block the light streaming into the room. Another one was standing behind it.

"Mr. Potter…"

Harry scrambled up and found Al grinning at him. "There was no way you could've stopped us from coming along sir."

Bern stepped into the room after Al. "Aye, sir."

Draco snarled. "What the hell do you think you're doing in my manor? Avada Kedavra!"

All three ducked the Curse. Al flung out his wand and yelled, "Stupefy!"

"No!" shouted Harry. He flung out his arm to knock aside Al's arm. "You're going to hit Hermione!"

Draco mocked, "That's right, Potter. Finally using that brain of yours?" He used his wand to indicate towards Hermione's tear-stricken face, and then he moved his wand hand across his throat, signifying that Hermione would die. (A/N: DUH!)

Bern and Al moved so they were in front of Harry. Al inclined his head towards Harry.

"Well, Mr. Potter, looks like we've got a stand-off. What can we do?"

Harry was silent for awhile, keeping his eyes on Draco and Hermione. Suddenly, an idea struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"I've got it!" he whispered, "Just leave it to me, I'll bluff my way through."

Harry motioned for Bern and Al to stand aside. He raised his wand threateningly at Draco.

"Now, now Potter, wouldn't want to kill Hermione, would you?"

"Actually," started Harry nonchalantly, "I think that killing you along with Hermione would be worth it."

Hermione stopped crying. Could that be true? Did Harry really not care about her?Draco's eyes started flickering back and forth, between Harry's raised wand and Hermione. He paled a little and started sweating.

Harry noticed that Draco was getting panicky, and walked even closer, around the bed. Draco turned around, still holding Hermione in front of him, nervously backing away.

He laughed nervously. "Now, now Potter. Be reasonable, it's Hermione, your precious Hermione."

Harry chucked inwardly. He knew that Draco would be one who was afraid to go down with the ship.

"I am perfectly aware of that, Malfoy. But ridding the world of you versus Hermione? I think I'll go with ridding the world of you."

Draco backed up against the wall, narrowly avoiding falling out the hole and into the dark.

"No…no..Potter you're not thinking clearly. It's Hermione, the one woman who's always supported you."

"I don't care, Malfoy, as long as I can get rid of you…then all's well. So…ready?" Harry grinned malevolently.

"No…no!" Draco flung Hermione away from him and shouted, "Crucio!"

Harry's eyes flashed. "Hermione! No!"

Something white came whizzing from the other side of the bed and forced Hermione out of the way. Harry ducked just in the nick of time.

When Draco quickly turned his head to see what the white thing was, Harry said a quick prayer, hoping that this was a special enough circumstance for him to use one of the Unforgivable Curses, and shouted, "Imperio!"

Draco, never having trained himself to throw off the Imperius Curse was immediately forced under the spell.

Harry forced Draco to sit himself down and drop his wand. He waved his own wand at Draco, binding him with an Anti-Disapparition rope. Harry also told him to sit peacefully and quietly until further notice.

Hermione, who had been forced up against the wall, ran over to Harry and flung her arms around him.

"You did it, Harry!" Hermione cried happily, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Bern and Al, who had been standing there, mouths agape at seeing their master in battle, suddenly turned their heads to the doorway.

Standing there was a group of Aurors, looking tough, yet sympathetic at the same time. The leader took one look at Harry, another at Draco, and figured out what had happened.

"Mr. Potter, we received notice that someone here was using Unforgivable Curses. Since it obviously can't be you, because well, you're Mr. Potter, I'm assuming it's the vermin on the ground there?" He nodded his head towards Draco Malfoy, who was sitting quietly, like a child.

"Yes, it was," replied Harry, who had gladly put his arms around Hermione, hugging her tightly.

The leader Auror inclined his head towards Draco and barked out a swift order, "Get him!"

Then, as his Aurors were forcing Draco up, he walked over to Mr. Potter.

"So, what exactly did this scum do?"

Hermione spoke for the first time in a long while. "He used Crucio on Harry sir. He also tried to use the Killing Curse, not to mention he used Imperio on one of Harry's servants."

The leader snarled as his Aurors, holding Draco Malfoy tightly between them, came to his side.

"The filthy…That's enough to throw him into Azkaban for a long time, maybe the rest of his life, perhaps. And I understand that you're Mrs. Malfoy?" Without waiting for Hermione's approval, he continued on, " Don't worry, we'll make sure you aren't anymore, I can see it in your eyes that you'd rather be with Mr. Potter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the Minister and inform him of what has happened.

The leader nodded his head sharply at his group. "Let's move out!" (A/N: Haha! Just like an army!)

They marched out the door and down the stairs.

Harry let go of Hermione and held her at arm's length. His eyes twinkling, he asked, "So, what's to be done now?"

Hermione grinned and answered innocently, "I don't know, Mr. Potter. How about you tell me?"

Harry smiled, then leaned down and kissed Hermione lightly and pulled away.

"I've got a couple ideas. Would you like to hear them?"

Bern suddenly coughed. "Well, we'll be off now…we have to…err…finish…our chores. Let's go, Al."

Al reluctantly left, winking at Harry before he disappeared out of sight.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I would." Hermione giggled childishly, and hugged Harry again.

"Well, first things first," he started as he laid his cheek against the top of Hermione's head, "how about…you move in with me?"

"I think that will be a wonderful idea, Harry!"

"And then…after you're not Mrs. Malfoy anymore…"

Hermione looked up at Harry, a smile tugging at her lips. "Yes?"

"A mysterious person will propose to his lovely lady?"

In mock indignation, she replied, "Why would I want to marry you?"

Harry lifted Hermione up into the air, then lowered her back down. He put his mouth next to her ear and said the words that Hermione had always longed to hear from him.

"Because I love you…"

Hermione giggled, then standing on her toes, she whispered to Harry. "Good, because I love you too."

Harry laughed loudly and hugged her tightly.

"Wonderful…now we can live together happily ever after! Just like fairy tales!"

"And how exactly can you make sure of that, Mr. Potter?" asked Hermione in a mock serious voice.

Harry, leaning down again, whispered, "Just trust me…"

Those three words set off something similar to a muggle movie in Hermione's head and she was the main character in her little movie. The flashbacks included her dispute with Harry, all eight years of marriage to Draco, the abuse for eight years, running and hiding at Harry's house, and up to the fight that had just occurred.

Shaking her head, she looked up at Harry, her eyes smiling, and before she raised herself to kiss him, she said softly, "I do…"

THE END

A/N: (bursts out into tears) It's over! It's over! Wow, long chapter! Well…thanks to everyone who read this story! And thanks especially to all of you who reviewed! And a special thank you to cryswes! DON'T FORGET TO THANK HER IN YOUR REVIEW! I'm sure that she'd be very happy, and I'd be very thankful!

Until next time!


End file.
